Fires and Explosions
by Roronoa D. Lucy
Summary: She had already had an adventure, so when time turns back and she has to have another one, she's ready. He was trapped and angry, but he had a fiery light on his side. She has an explosive nature and power, yet she feels cold. His flames are the only thing that's able to warm her. Will they finally be able to find happiness? Or are they too dangerous for one another...?


Kagome POV

I watched my house burn to the ground my hands clenched angrily. This was the only way to get Souta away from the alice recruiters. If only I was older again. I could protect him myself. But I can't so instead. I'll make it so... to the public. He died. If only I could stop this...

It all ended and began with after the defeat of Naraku. I had wished the jewel away and the gods decided to grant everyone someone they loved back. Inuyasha got his mother. Sesshoumaru got his father. Sango got back Kohaku. Miroku got back his father. Shippo got back Kilala who had died in the battle. Ginta and Hakkaku both got back Kouga. And Bankotsu and Jakotsu were given another chance to be good people.

Then there was me. I didn't lose anyone due to Naraku or the jewel. But instead they told me I had another journey to take care of. So I was put back through the well and my time rewinded. Now here I was, a 10 year old. But not before I became officially apart of the Taisho family.

My powers had surfaced and so had Souta's from being around me. I of course had my miko powers. But then something else surfaced. I now had the power to create bombs in my hands. And Souta. He had the power to freeze things, we were both very powerful too. I had more control of my powers than him. But we were both trying to be recruited by the alice academy. Like my friend from about three months before hand. She was my best friend named Hotaru. And I suppose, that's what brought us here now.

Me and Souta had gone out one night to the park. His 3 year old self clutching my hand like he used too. When we got back I sensed someone other than our family in our house. I went in and crept around. Before I saw a man. He was just some robber. He looked frantic as he went out the back door. I watched in confusion and then went to go check on my mother and my grandpa. I found them both dead. It seems like the guy had panicked and ran away. I growled angrily before I let it go. I wont lose my mind. Souta needs me. Then I had an idea to get those Alice academy recruiters off Souta's tail at least.

So I picked up their bodies and put them in bed covering them so Souta wouldn't see them. I took him in and he cried but understood when I said they were in a better place. Then I told Souta to wait in the well house. I went to the cemetery near our place and dug up a child at Souta's age. I picked up the dead body disgusted and put it in Souta's room, in his bed. As if it was Souta sleeping. Then I walked out and I called a friend of mine who was about 4 years older. I knew he also has a powerful power, but It was spirit power. Yusuke asked me what was going on and I explained.

He said he understood and I gave him a sleeping Souta gingerly and said for Yusuke to take care of him. Then I kissed Souta's forehead before I left. I walked away, happy, that at least Souta will be safe...

I went back to our house and lit the house on fire at the fuze box so it looked like we blew a fuze. I ran up to my room ruffled up my bed and smashed through the window and let myself fall from the roof onto the ground. I didn't break anything. But I felt my consciousness going. I saw someone running up the steps and I let myself faint. I'll sacrifice myself to keep Souta safe. No matter what...

When I woke up, I was in a car. "Hello Higurashi-chan. My name is Mr. Narumi." a man said. I looked up to see a blonde man with purple eyes and a soft smile. I pretended to grab my head and be surprised asking about my family. When he told me I cried. Of course the real reason was because i'm going to miss my brother. He told me he's taking me to Alice academy. I nodded in understanding, still sad. He moved next to me and I cried against his chest. I felt like I can really trust this man.

Once we got to the school, he took me inside and put me in a uniform. I told him that I didn't like the shirt and said I wanted the boys one. He sighed, but agreed. I had the red skirt and the boys white blouse on, and I pulled on a pair of ankle high socks and some of my black docks which I refused to change when they asked. I tied my really long hair into a large bun on top of my head.

I walked out and Narumi cooed at me saying I was so cute. I managed a light smile before he took me to my class. I walked in with a fake smile. Then in front of everyone Narumi-sensei asked me what my Alice was. I blush a little and then held up my finger and showed I can make little combustions. "I-Is that all?" Narumi asked. I nodded.

"The largest one i've ever done is a only about the size of my head." I said. That was a lie. I could make massive explosions. But I don't want him to know that. I don't want my powers to be used for bad things. That's another reason I didn't bring Souta. He can make massive ice structures according to his emotions. I don't want them to use him either. I was told my partner will be a boy called Natsume Hyuga. He sits in the back. I moved forward but then I saw her. "Hotaru?" I asked. She looked at me in light surprise. I smiled brightly. "Oh Hotaru! I'm so happy you're here!" I said brightly but she stopped me with some kind of forcefield invention. I pouted. "Hotaru! I haven't seen you in three months!" I exclaimed. She sighed and let the forcefield down I smiled and hugged her tightly. "I missed you Hotaru!" I said brightly. She nodded and then I stood back up.

"It's good to know you have a friend here Kagome." Narumi said as he patted my head. I looked up at him in surprise before a true smile spread on my face. I saw Narumi freeze before he picked me up and spun me around cooing at how cute I am. I blushed as he spun me around. When he finally put me down I was dizzy. I shook out of it and listened to Narumi. He told the class to be nice to me and then left us to the substitute.

I said goodbye to Hotaru and I moved to the back and sat next to the boy with a manga book on his face and his legs propped up on the table. I heard him sigh from my staring and take the book off his face. A little blush came to my features as he stared at me with his red eyes. I tilted my head to the side curiously then a smile came upon my features. "Nice to meet you Hyuga-san! My name is Higurashi Kagome! Please take care of me!" I said with a bright look and reached my hand out for him to shake. He nodded and then talked to his blonde friend on the other side of him. I blushed a little in embarrassment. I was trying to be nice, he didn't have to be so mean...

I pulled out my books and as the class started I held back a grin. Because I have my memories from my other life, I know all of this! All of these equations are easy! School is finally gonna be easy! I wrote in my book listening to the teacher but my hair bun was falling apart and getting in my eyes. Finally I let out a loud groan. And suddenly I was at everyones attention but I ignored it. "Stupid lack of hair skills!" I said angrily and I took out my bun and my hair fell out of the style and fell down my back to it's normal length which was all the way past my butt. Everyone was staring. I looked up in confusion. "What?" I asked. They just turned away some still glancing at me. I shrugged and tied my hair up in a high ponytail. So I went back to working silently.

Before I knew it the day was almost up and I was getting ready to leave. When Hotaru came up to me. I smiled at her. "So Kagome, hows your family?" she asked. Instantly I snapped my pencil in half in my hand in anger and anguish that suddenly overcame me. "Kagome? Are you okay? Did you hear me?" Hotaru asked.

"My family..." I murmured. I clenched my fists tightly. I grabbed my bag and began walking towards her with my head lowered. Then I stopped beside her. "My families dead." I said. I saw Hotaru freeze and then I kept walking towards the door. Everyone was staring at me in shock. I shut the door harshly behind me. I walked through the halls and reached outside quickly. I pulled my bag onto my back and I found a nice tree. I climbed it and made my way to a branch up there. I saw people from the class looking for me but I ignored it.

"So, what happened?" a voice said. I looked down in surprise to see Natsume staring up at me. I stared down at him in shock before I sighed.

"House blew a fuze. The whole place went up in flames. My room was on the top floor so the smoke woke me up and the flames were right outside my door. I smashed through my window fell off the roof and onto the ground. My family died in the flames. They were all asleep and didn't get up in time." I said.

"So... you hate fire?..." he asked. I looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I hate faulty fuze boxes. My alice is fire related you know? Hating it wouldn't help at all." I said with a smile.

"So... this doesn't scare you?" he asked his hand lighting on fire. I stared at him in surprise before I sighed and jumped down. I reached out and grabbed his hand that was on fire. He exclaimed in surprise as I did. But then the fire went out. "What the hell are you doing?!" he asked. But I pulled my hand back and showed him.

"The reason I didn't die in the fire as well. I'm fire proof Natsume. Fire can burn my clothes and items. But it can't burn me. It can't even burn my hair." I said. He looked at me in shock.

"Whatever, look, go talk to your friends. I think they're worried." he said. Then he walked off. I watched him go in interest. I think he's going to be hard to deal with. But at the same time, a good friend...

The next few weeks were filled with adventures that always made me wanna smile. When I managed to become a no-star. I was very sad. But I decided i'd get through it. I have too! Of course my allowance was really small. But then I asked Narumi about my inheritance and he said he'd have it all transferred here and put on a card that worked for normal and rabbits money machines. So now I had enough money to keep myself comfortable but I never spent too much.

Before I knew it. We began the set up of the school festival. It's going to be so much fun with Tsubasa-senpai and the others! Me and the others all went to our own sections. But when I heard we weren't going to participate in the school festival I was crushed. That's not fair at all! After I told them so, I ran away. I went to the garden and then I saw Natsume. I walked over to him. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked. He looked at me before he shrugged and went back to his book. I smiled brightly and sat down right next to him. He looked down at me.

"Any reason why you decided to get so close?" he asked. I looked up at him in surprise, then a little blush came upon my features.

"Because I wanted to sit this close." I said softly as I scooted even closer. He stared at me for a moment before he went back to reading.

"What happened?" he asked. I sighed and told him what happened with my class. "I see. You know, knowing your influence they've probably convinced themselves to try something. So you should go back." he said. I stared at him in surprise then I sighed and I leaned against him. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Enjoying you." I said with a smile. He stiffened before he relaxed and let me stay pressed against him. "So, what're you reading?" I asked.

"A manga." he said. I huffed at the vague answer. But suddenly I smelt something.

"Natsume, are you bleeding?!" I asked. He looked at me shocked. I pushed him on the ground and pulled up his shirt. There I saw a wound. It was a light graze but it was getting badly infected. "Natsume you idiot! Go to the doctor!" I said angrily.

"Don't worry about it! It doesn't matter!" he exclaimed.

"Yes it does!" I yelled tears coming to my eyes and falling on his cheek. He stared at me in shock. "Of course it does. Natsume... Natsume is someone I care about! I don't want to lose you..." I said sadly.

"What the hell does that mean idiot?! How the hell do you feel anyway?!" he asked me angrily. I blushed and stared down at him. "Well-?!" I interrupted him by pressing my lips to his. He froze beneath me as I kissed him. Then I pulled back breathing heavily.

"Just shut up and stop talking anyway idiot!" I said angrily and then I used my miko powers to knock him out. Then I picked up Natsume with my large amount of strength. I ran us to the hospital and they began taking care of Natsume instantly. I sighed as I watched him go. I took a step back before I ran back towards the special ability class. They told me that we had in fact gotten the okay for our participation in the school festival. I cheered happily. But even though we celebrated I was still worried about Natsume.

The next day I went to go visit him a blush on my cheeks. I wonder if he'll remember? Or maybe he wont care. Something about that made my heart hurt. I didn't want him to forget... I wanted him to care... but that's not my choice. I saw him sweat and begin to thrash so I called out to him and woke him from his nightmare. His eyes opened suddenly and he turned to look at me and the others.

I looked at him in worry. "Natsume? Are you okay?" I asked grabbing a washcloth and patted his forehead. But suddenly Permy pushed me out of the way and began doing it herself. I sighed and got off the floor. I grabbed my bag and looked at them sadly. Fine... stay with her instead. I walked out of the room sadly. I made my way to my class to distract myself.

I began working when I heard of some big star coming to the school. Tsubasa-senpai let me go see him. I was pushed out of the crowd and right before his feet. He picked me up and asked me to escort me to the school. I did with a nod. But I was surprised. He felt... so cold.

Then I was roped in helping Hotaru get pictures of him. I then fell off the stage and he managed to somehow catch me. But then he said he hurt himself. But when I scanned him I found nothing wrong with him. What in the world?

I went to go visit Reo in confusion. I told everyone I wanted to apologise. But the truth was that I wanted to confront him. But so we didn't get caught we ducked into Natsume's room. But then in walked Reo. He knocked out Natsume with his powers before he got another man and transported him to what was said to be the trunk of Reo's car.

Me and Permy ran out and after the car out the gate of the school and we managed to escape before following the car. I was much faster than Permy so she grabbed a bike and I kept running along the street. But suddenly, Reo's car stopped in front of us and I felt something hit the back of my head before I began going down...

When I woke up I found myself in a warehouse. I was close to Natsume. I scooted a little closer and stared up into his face. "I'm gonna save us Natsume. Don't you worry." I said softly to his then I moved forward and nuzzled in his chest.

Suddenly I heard Permy groan. I turned to her and tried to calm her down and told her to be quiet. Then someone was coming so we pretended to be unconscious. And we heard the truth about Natsume. I had assumed. But I wish I wasn't right. Once Reo left I turned to Natsume as I heard him groan.

"Natsume?" I asked softly. He turned to me in confusion.

"What're you doing here Kagome? Where are we?" he asked. I took a sniff and knew where we were.

"We're in a warehouse near the harbour." I said.

"You didn't answer my first question." he said darkly.

"I told you before didn't I? I care about you. So when you were in trouble. Of course i'm gonna follow." I said.

"But now you went and got yourself caught too idiot." he said.

"Yeah! We wouldn't of been caught if you had listened to me no-star." Permy said and I had to shush her to keep her quiet. When I suddenly remembered my contact compact I had made by Hotaru. I got Permy to get it out of my pocket and then I typed in the number of Hotaru. She answered and then put Narumi on the phone. I listened silently. But when he began suggesting Natsume to use his Alice I knew it was stupid. I told them no. But suddenly I heard someone coming closer so I hung up and we all pretended we were still out and I hid the compact with my face.

The guy walked away and I sighed in relief. I began to get up. "Kagome!" Permy whisper yelled. "What are you doing?" she asked frantically.

"I'm about to get us out of here. But you have to promise me you wont tell anybody." I said darkly.

"What? How?" Natsume asked.

"Just promise." I said.

"Fine." Natsume said. Permy also nodded her head. I sighed and then let out a wince as I pushed my wrists into an awkward position and the dislocated them. I heard them both gasp. I slipped my hands out of the ropes and then I cracked them back into place while holding back a wince. Then I untied my feet. "How did you do that?" Natsume asked.

"You get broken enough. Breaking your own bones on demand ain't too hard anymore." I said darkly. Then I stood up straight still rolling my wrists in discomfort. "Don't make any noises." I said. Then I used my super speed to go behind a bunch of barrels across from the room. I heard Permy gasp and it alerted the guards. Good.

As soon as he was about to alert the others I zoomed forward and pushed him into the small space and I cracked his neck and left him to go on the ground softly. He's not dead, just unconscious. My friends looked at me in shock. I ignored them and moved to the entrance. I grabbed a stone and I focused my energy into it. I threw it and it hit the wall on the other side of the warehouse making the loudest noise you'd ever hear. All the guards ran over to check it out. I moved to the back of the small entrance near a wall. I heated up my body and slowly meted through the metal making a door way.

I only have so long now. I moved to my friends and burned their ropes. "We have to go now. I said. But suddenly my hair was grabbed and I was pulled back.

"Nice try little girl." Reo said with a crazed grin.

"Natsume! Run!" I said.

"Not without you!" he yelled.

"I'll be right behind you." I said.

"No!" Natsume exclaimed. Permy had already run out to go find a teacher.

"What's this? A lovers quarrel?" Reo asked with a grin.

"Nope." I said with a smug look. He looked at me in confusion. "It's a distraction." I said. He looked surprised before I kneed him in the gut. He let go of me. I kicked him in the face and then I ran to Natsume.

"STOP MOVING!" I heard Reo yell. Natsume fell to his voice command but I was safe. I picked up Natsume and ran out of the Warehouse. I used my miko powers and pulled Reo's command out of Natsume's head. Then I pulled him along and found us somewhere to hide. We ran down a bunch of steps and hid down there. I was breathing heavily. Maybe using that much of my powers was a bit much.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Natsume asked. I stared up at him and nodded. Then I moved forward and I hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're safe Natsume." I said. He froze as I hugged him.

"You know. You still haven't told me why you care so much." he said. I froze and blushed. I looked up at him slowly.

"I-Isn't it obvious idiot?" I asked.

"No, you have to explain." he said. But suddenly I wasn't sure of myself. Can I really allow myself to keep going with my life when I still don't even know how my family is?

Suddenly I heard a sound and looked up to see Reo staring down at us with a crazed grin. I ran forward towards him and when he thought I was going left, I veered right and the smashed into his side making him fall down the stairs. I jumped down the stairs and I kicked him in the face again.

Then I grabbed Natsume and ran up the stairs. We ran through people before someone grabbed Natsume. I tried to stop him but the guy kicked me away I hit the wall and groaned. Natsume looked at me before his eyes widened. I called out to him before suddenly he used his alice. And the place exploded. But I managed to put a barrier around everyone who was close. I didn't want to kill anyone.

When I woke up I released my barrier and I crawled over to Natsume. I took him into my arms and snuggled into him. "You idiot Natsume. I just care." I said holding him. I moved even closer and nuzzled into his neck as I felt my consciousness fading again. I let a light smile come across my face as I fainted. And I thought slightly from my weakness, I might of used too much. I worry that... that it might kill me. So i'm glad the last thing I saw was Natsume. "Goodbye..." I mumbled and then fell unconscious again.

In my mind I sat in a familiar clearing with a wooden well. It was raining harshly on me. I was staring out at what is the the past. The past of my life, of my journey. I was in my 15 year old body too. Then I turned and suddenly the well became a familiar fountain and it became sunny. It was the fountain from alice academy. I looked into the water to see me back to my 10 year old self. I looked up to see Natsume next to me with a smile holding his hand out. I glanced back at my past unsure. All I saw was rain and a dark forest. But when I looked back Natsume was walking away. And the alice academy setting was getting farther and farther away.

Suddenly I tripped and fell into the well. I screamed as I fell with what felt like forever. But suddenly someone caught me. I looked up to see Natsume. "Kagome." he said. Suddenly the dark area became light and so did we. I shut my eyes tightly before I opened them and gasped. In front of my face was Natsume. Once I was awake he looked so relieved. I smiled up at him happily. I slowly got up and smiled at the rest of the people here to visit me.

"Kagome. I'm happy you're awake. But i'm afraid we have to talk." Narumi said. I looked up at him in surprise and looked at Natsume who was glaring at Permy. I realised what had happened and I sighed.

"I suppose we do." I said softly. The rest were all hurried out. Not including Natsume.

"So... why did you lie about your abilities?" Narumi asked.

"I didn't want the academy to use my powers. My powers... some of them have limits. If I over use my powers. Even slightly. To others that might put them in a coma or make them faint. But with me, the chances of me dying, are very high." I said. Narumi's eyes widened. "I have things I want to stick around for. I can't die just yet." I said to him. He stared before he sighed.

"Alright. For you Kagome. I'll keep it quiet. But please be more careful. You're explosion and heating alice is one thing. And so is your super speed alice. And your Nulification one. You have one too many powers for a kid." he said softly.

"I know, thank you Narumi. I promise to be more careful." I said. He nodded and left. I looked at Natsume and smiled.

"I want to talk too." he said. I knew what he meant and instantly I got out of bed and I ran out the door. But I was caught by Natsume. He held me around my waist and nuzzled into my neck. "When I woke up, you were holding me sorta like this right?" he asked. I blushed deeply. "And that time before when I was injured. You kissed me didn't you.? I couldn't remember at first. But once I did. You'd snuck out of the room. I was very disappointed." he mumbled as he continued to nuzzle into me.

I blushed deep red. I managed to remove myself from him. "J-Just forget that..." I mumbled looking away before I ran away. I heard him call out for me as I ran away. I found my way back to the Special Ability class attraction and I got ready. I was the jeanie in the lamp.

I had a bra top shirt that was a halter top shirt. It slightly pushed up what boobs I did have now. Which wasn't much, But still enough. Then I had a low hung skirt that showed my fit and toned stomach. My skin was ivory white. So I looked sort of like an exotic mix. The skirt had a single part at the front and then two slits that went almost all the way up the skirt before the rest of the skirt went all the way around my butt. The skirt was a beautiful golden brown colour with shining gold designs embroidered into the skirt. Then around my waist there was a royal blue fabric wrapped around my waist. The top was the same as the skirt and had a single blue jewel in the middle of the bra like top. Then my hair was done up in a pony tail with the hair pulled back two strips were plaited into the ponytail. Then the hair in the ponytail was curled lightly. It looked great.

Then I did my makeup. I did light mascara and some winged eyeliner before I did some soft pink lipgloss. Then I put in two teardrop blue earrings in and a pretty blue necklace with gold chains. Then I put on gold bracelet cuffs on my forearms and gold anklets on my ankles. I looked very pretty. I added a pair of flat gold shoes with a thick strap over the front of my foot. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked great! I smiled and then I headed out to the others. As soon as I was seen, everybody froze. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing!" Tsubasa-senpai exclaimed looking away from me but I saw a blush on his features. I smiled happily. I take it I look good then. I moved next to him and as he turned to me I smiled.

"Today is gonna be a lot of fun!" I said brightly. He sighed and turned to me.

"Yeah it is." he said as he crouched down and picked me up. I gasped as he held me up on his shoulder. I blushed as I stared down at him and he grinned up at me and I smiled brightly. Then we waited for our first customer. But when three boys said we were losers, I looked down sadly. That hurts. Suddenly I was picked up and held bridal style by Tsubasa-senpai. "Don't let something little like that get you down!" He said. I blushed.

"I wasn't..." I mumbled looking away.

"We knew this was gonna happen. And what does it matter? It gives us an advantage! Everybody thinks it's going to bad. So we wow them even more when they find out it's great!" he said. I stared at him with sparkles in my eyes. Then I grinned happily and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thanks Tsubasa-senpai! I love you!" I said brightly with a blush. I felt him freeze but I ignored it and got down. "We'll do great! I'm sure of it!" I said with a grin and then ran back towards the attraction. The others followed behind me with a smile. When I saw Tsubasa-senpai I saw a blush on his features. I giggled. He looks cute like that!

Then Narumi, Ruka-pyon and Permy all came by. I was so happy! They tried to beat the game and all failed. Narumi was the only one who got the closest. But failed when he tried to beat me. Then other people began trying the game. It was great! I can't wait to see if anybody can get me off the carpet!

Suddenly I heard a bit of a commotion outside. I checked and there were no challengers anywhere near me. So I was fine to go take a break! I pulled on a jacket because it was cold outside and I headed out with a smile. "Hello everyone!" I said brightly. But then I froze as I saw Natsume. I sweated largely. "O-Oh! I should go back to my post!" I said trying to get away.

I was stopped by Permy as she grabbed me and pulled me towards Natsume and the others. I held in a cry of defiance and let her drag me. But suddenly she pulled too hard and pulled off my coat. I was left standing there in my genie costume. I turned towards my friends with a bit of a forced smile. "H-Hows it going?" I asked with a shaky smile. I saw Natsume glare at me and I flinched. He walked forward. What's he going to do?!

Suddenly he reached his hand forward and he pressed it against my chest. "What's with the getup? Who you trying to impress?" he asked. I blushed in shock and twitched. Then he gave a little squeeze before he let go of me. I was still frozen in shock before my eyes widened and tears came to my eyes. I screamed angrily.

"OI! What's going on?!" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Tsubasa-senpai. Tears came to my eyes.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" I exclaimed as I hugged him around his waist crying against his chest. "It's over for me! I can't get married now!" I said crying.

"Eh? What happened?" he asked. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"I'm never going to be good enough for any guy now!" I exclaimed. He pulled me back so I looked at him.

"Don't worry Kagome! You're good enough for me!" he said with a grin.

"E-Eh? Tsubasa-senpai would... marry me?" I asked with a sparkle in my eyes. He blushed and nodded. I blushed darkly and went back to hugging him laying my head on his shoulder sniffling with a blush on my cheeks. Tsubasa-senpai chuckled then asked Natsume if he was here to play our game.

"Let's go Ruka." Natsume said. But as there were walking away Tsubasa-senpai clutched me tighter around my chest, pressing me against him. I blushed but pretended to be oblivious. But I knew Natsume and Ruka were both glaring at Tsubasa-senpai now. I got down and stood next to Tsubasa-senpai as he provoked Natsume to play our game. But he still wasn't convinced. I have to do something! I want to prove him wrong!

I finally sighed and I turned to Natsume with an annoyed look. "You know, for you i'll add something for the deal. If you win, you get a slave, and i'll answer one question of yours. No matter what it may be. And i'll only give you one answer of course." I said with a knowing look. He stared at me and then moved forward. He came closer.

"Any question?" he asked with a serious look. I gulped and a blush came upon my features.

"Anything..." I mumbled with a blush. He stared at me before he reached for me and placed his hand on my head and burned away my hair tie.

"Your hair looks better out." he said to me. He was so close! He pulled back and turned to the side. "Fine, i'll play." he said. I finally let out a breath. He went through the entrance and I blushed darkly. I turned my head to Tsubasa-senpai and leaned my head against his chest.

"What do you think he wants to ask you?" Tsubasa-senpai asked.

"Don't worry about it..." I mumbled. "I'll go to my post." I said. I removed myself from him and walked away. I sat there silently waiting. I kind of hope Natsume doesn't get here. Suddenly I heard steps coming closer. I looked up and when I had eye contact with Natsume, I sighed. I sat up straight and smiled down at him. "Your challenge is that you have to get me off this carpet without touching me. Your alice will of course not affect me. And you can't harm me." I said. Natsume stared up at me.

Suddenly he flicked something onto me. I picked it off me to see a cockroach. "It's just a bug Natsume. You gotta know i'm not scared of something like that." I said throwing it away. He stared at me for a moment. Suddenly he collapsed and was breathing hard. I scoffed. I scanned him to find nothing wrong. "I can also tell nothings wrong with you. Another one of my powers i'm afraid. You have to try a little harder." I said. He looked up with a glare. I stared down at him with a raised eyebrow. Then his eyes widened. He walked forward and put his hand on the carpet. Then he flipped it over and I fell backwards. I landed on my butt I winced.

"You never said I couldn't touch the carpet." he said. I looked up at him and blushed. He was staring at me heatedly. I sat up a little straighter.

"You can ask your question now I suppose." I said. He stared down at me. He kneeled down in front of me and hooked his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I met his crimson gaze. I blushed as I stared at him.

"Back then. When I was injured. Why did you kiss me?" he asked. I blushed. Then I thought of something.

"There were two reasons. It was to get you to stop talking so I could knock you out without a fuss." I said.

"And the other reason?" he asked. I smiled at him and moved closer.

"I said only one answer didn't I?" I said with a smile. He scowled angrily. I smiled at him with a sneaky glint in my eyes. He huffed and walked out of the maze. I trailed after him with a smile. But it changed after a while. Maybe I should tell him what I feel... maybe while i'm here... I can be happy. I grabbed a glass of water and began sipping at it too.

Just as Natsume was getting ready to choose his lamp I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Narumi. I smiled happily. "Hi Narumi! What's going on?" I asked with a smile.

"Kagome! We have some visitors! And they said they know you! Since they're very important people! I wanted to show them to you personally!" Narumi said. I looked at him in question. Who is it?

He moved out of the way and I dropped the glass of water in my hand and it shattered on the ground as I stared wide eyed into those alluring golden eyes... of my big brother. "Sesshoumaru?..." I asked softly. He stared down at me and walked forward. He stopped in front of me and crouched down. I continued to stare at him in shock. Finally he reached forward and patted my head.

"You got smaller." he said. I blushed lightly but held back tears. I can't let anyone know we're related. I smiled up at him.

"You got older." I said. He glared at me lightly as I laughed. "It's good to see you again." I said with a smile and I hugged him around his neck. He wrapped one arm around me. I pulled back and smiled.

"Kagome! Look how cute you are!" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Jakotsu. He picked me up and hugged me. I smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Oi Kagome. Who are these people?" Natsume asked. I was put down and I looked as Jakotsu went forward. I saw familiar creepy look in his eyes and I gasped.

"What a cute young boy! I could just-" I stopped Jakotsu as I put myself in front of Natsume with a defiant look. "Don't touch him Jakotsu." I said angrily.

"Eh? Why not Kagome? Is he yours?" Jakotsu asked.

"N-No..." I mumbled looking away.

"Have you laid any kind of claim on him?" Jakotsu asked. I blushed darkly.

"I... haven't..." I mumbled.

"Then why can't I touch him? He's free game, right?" Jakotsu asked with a condescending grin.

"You just can't!" I yelled at him. He moved back with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Fine then. I'll back off. I'll never do anything to him again... if," I looked up at him in apprehension at his words. "You beat me in a fight." Jakotsu said. I stared at him in surprise. "And this wont be any simple sparring match. This'll be a real fight. No holding back." Jakotsu said with a dark look. I looked back at Natsume. I stared deep into his crimson eyes. He stared back. I sighed and turned back to Jakotsu.

"Okay Jakotsu." I said. He had a crazed grin spread across his face.

"This ought to be fun. I've been wanting to be able to knock you on your ass for a long time Kagome!" Jakotsu said flexing his hands.

We both moved forward to an area that we cleared. Jakotsu made a large circle around us. "You go out of the circle and can't get back in in 10 seconds. You lose. You get knocked out you lose. You can't get back up after 10 seconds. You lose." he said with a grin. The area was cleared so everyone else who didn't know my secret wouldn't see.

We both stood across from one another. Then we began and he launched himself at me. I dodged and kicked him in the side. He went flying away. He hit the ground and then managed to keep himself still in the circle. He laughed darkly. "How the hell is it... that you're still so fucking strong?!" he asked looking at me with a psycho look.

"Maybe you just got weaker?" I asked with a smirk. He growled and ran forward. I thought he was coming for a punch but instead he kicked me. I went up into the air and then I fell back down. I screamed as he broke my arm. I growled and stood back up. I healed by arm but I glared darkly at Jakotsu. "Now you're really pushing your luck." I said darkly.

"I want your best!" Jakotsu yelled angrily.

"Fine." I said darkly. I grew my claws and launched forward and I sliced open his cheek. I moved around him and stood behind him. "Did you even see me?" I asked with a grin. I saw Jakotsu shake in sudden realisation. He whipped his hand around but I dodged easily. "I thought you got stronger." I said.

Suddenly, when I wasn't expecting it, he launched at me and threw me to the ground. He put my shoulder in an awkward position and he punched down on my shoulder. Which shattered it. My eyes widened before I screamed. He then launched another punch into my arm shattering my arm. I put my hand on his chest and I used my alice. The explosion sent him out of the ring. He hit a stone wall. He was knocked out but I was still wincing. Sesshoumaru came over to me quickly and he placed his hand on my arm lightly. His hands lit up a lime green. It healed me. After our blood bond, he can do that now. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru." I said with a smile. He smiled down at me softly. Then he reached over and he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. Our atmosphere changed as I smiled up at him in adoration. Suddenly I heard a loud clang of metal against metal. I looked over to see Natsume glaring darkly. I blushed. He had opened the lid of a lamp loudly. He pulled out a strip of paper and showed it to me. It was my card. "Oh! Natsume! You got my card!" I said brightly with a happy smile. Sesshoumaru helped me up and then I moved over to Natsume. I stopped in front of him with a happy smile. "Well, i'm your servant. What can I do for you?" I asked curtsying.

"First. Change into something different." he said still glaring at Sesshoumaru. I rolled my eyes and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"He's like my big brother Natsume. No reason for you to worry." I said.

"I wasn't..." he mumbled as he turned to looked at me. I smiled at him.

"I'll go change. But you know, you should go talk to him. He's a very over protective big brother. I suggest you try to assure him you're a good guy." I said with a smile.

"But i'm not." he said. I smiled.

"I don't share your opinion. But if you really think that. I suppose you're going to just have to pretend." I said with a smile as I leaned in close and ever so lightly pressed my lips to his cheek. "Careful. He has claws." I whispered to Natsume before I walked away with a big more of a rock to my hips.

I got into my changing room and sighed in happiness. I got changed into a pair of high-waisted black denim shorts. Then I put on a long sleeved tight white crop top shirt. It showed off a little skin between my shorts and the hem on the shirt. I pulled on a pair of original converse. Then I brushed out my hair and I was about to tie it up before I remembered what Natsume said. I sighed and left it out. I wiped off my dark makeup and just put on mascara and clear lipgloss. I smiled in the mirror and then headed out. I saw Natsume trying to make conversation with Sesshoumaru.

I walked over to him and hugged him around his shoulders. "So Natsume? What is it you'd like me to do?" I asked.

"Let's go to the technical area." he said. I smiled happily. Then I turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Could I have a little while with Sesshoumaru, Natsume?" I asked Natsume.

"Yeah, sure." he said walking away. I turned to Sesshoumaru with an serious look. I told him about Souta. I said i'd write a letter to Yusuke for him to give Souta over to Sesshoumaru. He'll be much safer there. And Sesshoumaru could probably train him too.

I went back to Natsume and we went to the technical area. It was a lot of fun! Suddenly I heard some loud voices near the school gates as we walked near them. Too many people were there so I couldn't see who it was. But suddenly there was a blue light and there was forming of a large ice sculpture. I froze knowing there's only one person with that power.

I ran towards them and away from Natsume. I weaved and pushed past people. I came to the front to see teachers pinning down Yusuke. But I also saw them pinning down my brother. He was bleeding from a wound on his head. As I heard him whimper from the pain... I lost it.

I growled darkly at the teachers. Narumi looked up to see me. My eyes bled red and my fang and claws grew. "Get away from him." I said as I walked forward slowly.

"Kagome. Calm down. These boys will be fine." Narumi said not knowing my connection to them. Yusuke looked up and as he saw me he yelled out.

"KAGOME! CONTROL IT!" he yelled. But it was too late.

"I said... GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I roared as I launched forward and I punched the teacher pinning my brother. As my fist hit him a massive explosion ignited and blew him away. My brother looked up at me and a smile reached his features.

"Nee-san..." he groaned out. I saw Narumi's eyes widen in shock. I looked down at Souta with a soft look.

"Don't worry Souta. I'm here now." I said as I reached down and placed my hand on his face healing him. Then I pulled him up and I got him into a piggy back position. "Hold on." I said. He nodded and clutched me tightly. I turned to the man pinning down Yusuke. I lifted my hand out and I began igniting explosions all around Yusuke knocking men away from him while I placed a barrier around Yusuke. When they were all knocked away I released the barrier and helped Yusuke up.

We stood side by side with blue bleeding red eyes and brown bleeding red eyes. "You touch my family and I will kill all of you." I said darkly. I handed Yusuke to Souta. As the teacher began rushing forward I pulled back my fist and I launched it into the ground. It created a massive crack in the ground that split far down into the earth. It separated us and the teachers. I looked up at Narumi.

"Tell everyone i'm sorry. But my family comes first." I said to him. Then I turned and walked towards the gate. I put a strong barrier around the gate. Then inside the barrier I created an explosion that could decimate a city. But it was all held together in the barrier. I released the barrier once the explosion faded. Now there was a massive break in the forcefield of the school. Yusuke reached out his hand to me and just as I was about to take it I heard people calling my name. I turned and saw all my friends. Natsume was at the front staring at me in shock and desperation. He didn't want me to leave. I turned back and looked at Yusuke and Souta. Then I glanced back at Natsume with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I said knowing he heard me.

"Don't you dare leave me Kagome! God dammit I love you and if you leave I wont be able to keep going!" he yelled at me. Tears began falling down my cheeks.

"I love you too Natsume! I'll see you again one day! I promise!" I yelled out. He shook his head, tears even came to his eyes. I turned to Souta and Yusuke.

"Go. I'll catch up." I said. Yusuke nodded and ran off with Souta. Souta yelled out for me and I smiled at him. I turned to Natsume. I ran forward and jumped over the crack in the ground. I landed in front of Natsume. I looked up at him. I moved forward and placed my hands on his face. I pulled his close and pressed my lips to his. He froze before wrapping his arms around my waist.

I quickly placed a necklace with a power stone as the pendant around his neck. "Now i'll always be with you..." I said softly. Then I moved out of his embrace. He stared at me in shock and love. "Goodbye." I said. Then I turned and I jumped over the crack in the ground and I ran out the gate without looking back. I know if I do I wont be able to leave...

I caught up with Yusuke and Souta. We ran with demon speed to the airport. We decided we'd go away. For a long... Long time...

8 years later...

I was hiding near the front of the Gakuen Alice Academy gates. Today is the day Natsume gets released. It's the day they all get released. The whole class came out laughing happily and celebrating their release. Most of their families came to pick them up. But Natsume just stood there.

He looks the same... yet so different. His hair had grown more. It hang over his eyes a little more compared to before. He was tall too. He was lean and had a very handsome facial structure. This is the boy i've been in love with since I was 10... but he's not a boy anymore... now he's a man...

He took in a breath and then just began walking right. I followed behind him in the shadows. Finally I walked up behind him. "You know. The station is the other way." I said. He halted before he turned around rapidly. I stopped too and as we made eye contact I smiled softly. "How've you been Natsume?" I asked. He dropped his bag and began shakily walking towards me.

"K-K-Kagome..." he said afraid, as if I would disappear. I took two steps forward and opened my arms as he wrapped his arms around me shaking. I hugged him back. "You're here... you're real..." he said choking on sobs.

"Yes Natsume. I'm here. Sorry for worrying you." I said. I felt him rub at his eyes as he was hugging me and then he began nuzzling into my neck.

"I missed you so much..." he said.

"I missed you too." I said. Then he pulled back staring into my bright blue eyes. "And I love you." I said with a slightly blush colouring my cheeks. His eyes widened before his own smile spread his features.

"I love you too." he said. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back happily knowing that finally we would both have our happily ever after. And we'd be happy. Forever...


End file.
